


Maddi's Feather Fungus Outbreak

by BioYuGi



Category: Juggalos - Fandom
Genre: Breast Expansion, Butt Expansion, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: To start, the fandom of this is listed as 'Juggalos'. This is not for the band with the same name. It is an unfortunate coincidence. Juggalos is the brainchild of SpiralingStaircase, with stories written by SoylentOrange. It's essentially Hooters, but with actually good food, and massively expanded waitresses.Maddi here is the main character of the story, still ongoing at this time. She's a very firm, young British woman, who is not pleased at her circumstances. This story doesn't take place in Juggalos itself, it's basically a fanfiction of an original story setting.Maddi's been hearing talk of this new illness going around. But she thinks it's a bit of a overreaction. But as she finds herself getting a bit itchy and giggling, maybe this feather fungus is more serious than she thought.The artist, SpiralingStaircase, drew a picture to accompany this. You can see it here: https://www.deviantart.com/spiralingstaircase/art/Feather-Infected-Maddi-815860909 Along with other pictures of Juggalos characters and the story chapters.





	Maddi's Feather Fungus Outbreak

"I swear. These bloody American news organizations always try to make a fuss out of every little thing." Maddi sighed as she strolled through the bookstore. Her index finger hovered over the nearest new releases, searching for any recognizable names. The bookstore was fairly empty, and quiet, as one should be. But there was a faint noise of someone watching a video on their smartphone near the small, in-store cafe. "There's only been a few reported cases and they're already treating it like another plague," she scoffed. 

The video was hard to make out from her position, but she could tell it was referencing the recent discovery of a new disease. The worried, authoritative tones were the biggest clue. As if there weren't dozens, if not hundreds, of different forms of illness already. The chances of a person randomly getting infected were astronomical. If she even heard about somebody in the state area coming down with it, she may as well go and buy a lottery ticket as the odds were clearly not being rational. Not that she would ever spend a dollar on as much as a scratch-off.

"Hm. I believe I've read this author before," the orange-haired Brit stated to herself as she pulled a novel off of the shelf. She turned it around to check the dust jacket, and noticed something protruding from the pages. Maddi plucked it out and found a long dark white feather lurking inside.

"Someone's attempt at a bookmark?" she asked. Maddi looked around in confusion. This wasn't a used bookstore, so the novel was supposed to be relatively untouched. She kept the feather in one hand and rolled it between her fingers as she put the book back. Better to avoid something that she wasn't sure about. Maddi approached a nearby trash can with the feather in hand and went to toss it in the bin. As she threw it, the wispy nature of the feather caused it to fly back at her. The tip struck her bosom, and the thinness allowed it to slip right between the buttons of her blouse. The feather was stuck in her breasts, and Maddi was briefly tickled by the feather. Maddi blushed and extracted it from her boobs, then promptly deposited the item into the bin. 

The slim young woman walked to the register, and as she passed by the front display, she grabbed a book she'd looked at earlier. She was in need of something to read and it had interested her the most during her browsing. Two other people waited in line, so Maddi patiently waited for her turn.

With the book of her choice held between her arm and chest, she scratched gently at the fingers of her right hand. A shiver went down Maddi's spine. A few seconds later she scratched again, and shivered once more. The first person in line went up to pay and Maddi stepped forward. She shifted in place slightly. She used her right hand to scratch at her chest, feeling an itch that had developed on her bosom. The itch went away fairly quickly. But before she could pull her hand back to her side, she scratched at it again. It was difficult to assuage the itch through her yellow blouse, but she managed to put it out of her mind.

"That'll be $14.04," the clerk said. She took Maddi's cash and went to put the book in a plastic bag.

"No, no bag's necessary please. It's just one book," Maddi insisted. The clerk smiled and handed over her item. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We hope to see you again." Maddi smiled and tucked the book under an arm. The firm corners of the hardcover pressed slightly into her chest, but nothing unmanageable. Maddi stepped outside and found the weather agreeable. Not too hot or cold, and without a drop of rain. Very much unlike what she had to deal with on a regular basis back home.

"May as well just walk back home," she figured. It would only be a ten minute walk if she managed to catch the crosswalks. With her bust jiggling ever so slightly with her steps, Maddi turned to the left and proceeded towards her home. A few steps and she found herself scratching her chest once more. She winced slightly as the fingers on her left hand dug into her cleavage to try and end the insidious itch she'd developed. It calmed down after a while, but then it occured on her right hand once more. After scratching at that for a while, her left felt the same way and she had to swap hands.

By the time she'd crossed the next street, the itch on Maddi's right hand had progressed. Two of her fingers had turned a pale while, that slowly spread to the other digits on her hand. Her index and middle finger had also grown small feathers, that barely raised up from her skin. The same happened underneath her blouse as her boobs grew small feathers along her cleavage, and swelled slightly in her top. Maddi simply focused on getting home and enjoying a nice read, leaving her oblivious to the way the itch in her rack spread. What started simply in the cleavage spread to the tops of her plump melons, and gradually eked towards her nipples.

With the book still perched firmly under her arm, Maddi continued to scratch away at her hands, as the feathers spread from finger to finger. Halfway to her house, they made the transition over to her left, and the two sets of white plumage began to gently rub against one another.

"Hmhmhm," Maddi stifled a light giggle as the feathers rubbed against her bare skin. They grazed against her wrist and sent little tremors through Maddi's body. Her figure shivered as goosebumps went down her back. "Hehehe," she chuckled once more, less capable of stifling it this time. As she waited for the crosswalk signal to turn white, Maddi tapped a foot against the ground. Her breasts itched once more, the feathers on her bosom spreading wider and looking closer and closer to resembling a red-tailed hawk's chest. "Nngh…" she mumbled. She tried her best to not scratch at her boobs, especially when people on the other side of the street could easily see her, but the urge was too great, and her mind kept telling her how satisfying it would be to scratch.

She broke before the signal changed, and brought both of her hands up to her chest. With the bottoms of her wrists pushing down on her breasts, Maddi squeezed the inner curves of her bust between her fingers. She let out a slow moan of satisfaction from the itch being satiated, and then a few chuckles of joy. The feathers on her fingers slipped between the button gaps on her blouse and rubbed around the sides of her bosom, spreading the infection further.

"Ooh! Hoohoo," Maddi clutched her hand over her mouth as she realized how loud her laughing had been, unwittingly making things worse. The signal changed and she released her other hand's grasp on her tit after one more squeeze, then hurried to the other side. "Huh?" Maddi pulled her hand away from her mouth and looked at her hand. The sensation of the feathers brushing against her cheek had been impossible to miss, even in her tickling, giggling state.

"What the… bloody hell," she muttered. Maddi's first instinct was to simply pull the feathers off of her fingers. She gripped a mass of them in her left hand and yanked. The sensation of the feathers being plucked from her hand didn't hurt, but was more like ripping off one tiny section of a bandage. Maddi took the handful of feathers and simply tossed them behind her, causing them to float towards the direction of other passersby. The fluttering white feathers looked like a snowfall of infectious darts, headed towards a small group of unknowing civilians.

"Nngh, there," Maddi said to herself after repeating the process with her other hand. The white color still lingered on her hands, and had spread past her wrists at this point. "That's it? That was simple enough to take care of," she whispered. Maddi adjusted her arms, and caused the side of her book to press once more into her rack. Her bosom had continued to swell as her fungus grew worse, and finally burst one of the done-up buttons on her blouse. Her pale boobs were thrust out more insistently into the public eye, now several cup sizes bigger, with soft white feathers spread from her cleavage to the outer curves of her boobs. She gasped, and then giggled, as the feathers nearest her nipples brushed against the already-sensitive buds and tickled them. "Hehehe… oh, n-no, hehehe, mmf!" Maddi yelped and squeezed her arms around her bust, trying to cover up her areolae after her bra had given up the fight. 

Maddi picked up the pace now, still with slightly less than half of the distance to go until she got home. Her arms squeezed into her breast flesh, but couldn't stop the feathers on her bosom from tickling away at her curves and causing them to swell bigger and faster.

"Oohoohoo, ooh! Nnngh, s-stop it, darn it," she whimpered, biting down hard to try and stop the laughs from coming out of her mouth. Maddi hoped that after her experience with the dreaded Tickle Tonic from her workplace, that she'd have developed some resistance to the sensation of being tickled. But, unfortunately, Maddi's body didn't have any better defense against the feather fungus. Either the feathers themselves were specially-crafted to tickle, or as the fungus had already seeped into her body, her skin had become impossibly-sensitive to the sensation. She didn't have much time to dwell on the possibilities as she was forced to wait for the next light once more.

"Ahh! Hehehehe, ooh! Guh!" Maddi felt a tickling on her neck and tried to find the cause. Her arm brushed against her cheek and found a patch of white there, where one long strand of a feather had grown. It slipped behind her neck and tickled her shoulders. Maddi shivered, and tried to yank it off. But as her hand gripped the feather, her heart dropped. The feathers had returned to her hand, and she was certain there were even more than last time. Her palms were soft and white as well, with a large patch of the fungus having grown right where she'd grabbed all the infectious feathers. She hurriedly moved her hand away, and did her best to not let the feathers on her fingers touch any more than they already had. Now her palms itched worse than they ever had, but she had to do her best not to scratch them.

"Change. Change. Change," she repeated to herself, cursing whoever designed the stoplight here. Her hands seethed at her.

'Scratch us. Scratch us!' they yelled, begging Maddi to try and rub them with something, anything to end the urge. Maddi panted and gasped for breath. She was afraid to even clench her fists, worried that would make things worse for her. Maddi desperately just wanted to get home as quickly as possible. By now her odd behavior had earned her some curious stares and wary strangers giving the redhead a wide berth. Considering the looks most people gave her during work hours she should have been thankful for people trying to leave her alone, but Maddi would have loved for someone to come and offer help, even if she didn't know what else to do. She just needed to get home and scratch away…

"No, no, no," she told herself, trying to shake the errant thought out of her head. "Nnngh, stop, stop it, hehehe, ohoho!" Maddi laughed again as the feathers near her cheeks continued to tickle at her upper body. She grit her teeth, and Maddi's hands flew up to her head to squeeze the sides of her temples. Her book dropped to the ground, and Maddi had no choice but to ignore it. "Hehehe, n-no, not funny. Not ticklish!" she pleaded. Without her arms holding her boobs down, the melons were free to flop out once more. She gasped, as she noticed an extra-long feather right above her cleavage. Maddi stared for only a second, just enough for the piece of her to brush against her belly back and forth. Another strong series of laughs escaped her lips as her tummy was tickled relentlessly.

"Ooh, no no, hoohoo, ahahaha, hehe, no, ooh!" It was like an expert painter dragged their brush against a part of her that would have been ticklish to begin with. But instead of leaving lines of paint on her stomach, the feather just left more infectious spores to seep into her midsection, spreading the fungus further. Maddi would have paid a mint to be transported home immediately. Every moment she stayed in the public eye was agonizing, even if the constant laughs made it seem like she was enjoying herself.

Maddi didn't even wait for the next light to change, just giving a quick glance to make sure no cars came her way before booking it across the street. One more to go and she'd be safe at home. But with the way her breasts had swollen, the jiggle made things so much more difficult. Even at bigger sizes than the volleyball-sized breasts she had now, Maddi never needed to run so quickly. The wobble and sway of her feathery tits kept distracting her. She realized too late that it only caused the long feather to brush more dangerously across her body, spreading from hip to hip and making her break out in an uproar of giggles.

"Hehehehe, ooh, hehehe, ahh, hehehaha!" Maddi's cheeks hurt a bit from so much laughter. It wasn't something she had reason to do very often. Her large, ticklish boobs slapped against one another as she ran. Decency was far beyond her means at this point, as each breast had swollen out to a size 2 on the Juggalos scale. She wished she could say that it was the biggest her boobs had ever gotten, but despite the fact that her knockers now swung down to her belly button, they still had a lot of growth to do if she was to catch up with her workplace's standards.

"Oooh, y-you better not!" she practically commanded, staring at her swollen, tender bosom with as much seriousness as she could muster while a smile was consistently branded on her face. There was one solace Maddi could take in this travesty, in that her ass hadn't been infected yet, and still fit perfectly fine under her skirt. But since she'd touched her head earlier, elongated feathers not unlike the one on her chest had grown. It was as if her hair had transformed slightly into feathers, the orange melding into the white and stretching down, past her back and towards her bottom.

Maddi let out a great sigh of relief as she finally reached her home. She scurried for her keys and thrust them into the lock, and raced to get inside as soon as possible.

"Oo-oof!" Maddi whimpered as the sides of her boobs squeezed into the doorframe. Apart from leaving her stuck for a moment, Maddi's mind did a double-take, as the sensation of the hard frame rubbing against her itchy boobs felt amazing. "Hahh, ooh, hehehehe, hah, yes, yes!" she cried out. Maddi began to rock her boobs back and forth, and up and down. She gulped as the wood scratched every little part of her boobs that they could reach. "Ehehee!" Maddi looked ecstatic despite the fright of her situation. Her boobs pressed more insistently into the frame with every passing moment, as the scratching caused her breasts to swell larger each time.

"Nnngh, hehehe… hahhh, ooh, f-feels… so nice~" Maddi cooed. A look of contentedness swept across her face as she moved her expanding chest up and down, not caring about her growing boobs or the fact her body had started to look more avian than human with all her plumage. Soon her hooters nearly reached the size she carried at Juggalos, their huge, pale softness stress-testing the frame of her home. But now, the fringe-like feathers at the sides of her head had grown enough that they touched her backside. Maddi froze in place, and her eyes widened, as she felt twin feathers brush against her booty and spread the infection to her rump.

"N-No! Not there, ahhh!" The young woman clenched her eyes shut, and forced herself through the door. Her mighty breasts swayed as she lifted a leg to slam the door shut behind her. Maddi groaned and tried to look at herself, but her rack blocked the view of her below her breasts. She was finally in her home, a safe bastion, but she had no idea what to do with herself now. Maddi ran to the bathroom, but stopped short at the door. She didn't want to get wedged in place again. The infected woman looked at her reflection as best as she could. 

The entirety of her breasts had been covered with white feathers. Most were small enough that they blended together, but the largest one in the middle still tickled at her belly, despite being stuck between her boobs like a sexy business woman's tie wedged in her cleavage. Her hair still maintained its orange color, except for three spots. The first two were the sides of her head, where she'd grown incredibly long feathers nearly as long as her body, making her look like some sort of valkyrie-styled magical girl. The third spot was her trademark cowlick, which had seemingly tripled in height and shifted from orange-red to white, wisping back and forth just above her head. 

Her fright and shock at her body could only paralyze the sensations and needs of her figure for so long. Maddi clutched her skirt with both hands and tried to think. What was she to do? If she got naked, the feathers could easily access every other bit of her skin. But if she put on clothing to try and cover up, would that just aggravate the itching? Already her blouse was ruined and it didn't seem to do her much good, so she shucked off what remained of it. Feathers had spread across her shoulders and most of her back. Only her elbows and the middle parts of her back had been spared for the moment. 

Maddi bit down on her lip for a moment, before the giggles broke out again. She felt them coming and couldn't stop, and knew that while she laughed she was more vulnerable and less coherent in thought. But there was no halting the tickles. The feathers were too strong. She only just got out of the bathroom before her boobs became wedged in the somewhat-wider door.

"Nnngh, ahahaha, s-stop, oohoo, ahh, hehe, mm, mmf…" Maddi didn't know what to do with herself. The urge to scratch was too strong. She moved to her bed and planted her backside down on it, pressing her hands underneath. Her thought was to try and limit her ability to scratch herself. But even with her heavier weight pushing down on her palms, they scratched. They scratched and rubbed at her infected backside, and Maddi could actually feel her bottom swelling up the more she aggravated the situation. But as the giggles grew worse and worse, she found it harder to care.

"Heheheh, ooh, hoo, oohoohoo, hehehe, haha, ha, oh, haha, mmf!" Maddi's head spun around as her various feathers kept tickling every spot of her they could. She hadn't heard about the feathers being sentient by any means, but they were well-skilled at getting at her curves. "Ooooh, mmm, y-yes, yes, yeah, yeah." If her walls were any thinner, Maddi's neighbors would be concerned she was pleasuring herself rather than being tickled to the breaking point. The pleasure that ran through her body from the accursed fungus was beyond anything she'd felt before. Unlike the Tickle Tonic, there were no tears that formed in her eyes, despite how bad things were getting for her. Maddi's brain shot out so many endorphins that it was possible the hormones would just run out eventually.

"Nnngh. Hehehe, ahhh, ph-phone, mmmhm, hahaha…" Maddi attempted to heave herself out of her bed. But she'd neglected to compensate for her increased weight and different body type, so she ended up falling down onto the carpet. "Ooohooo!" Her carpet felt wonderful. "Haaaaa…" Maddi couldn't stop herself. With her ass pushed up in the air, she pushed herself forward. Her feet forced her boobs to drag into the carpet, stimulating and scratching her tits all at once. Every foot of carpet she rubbed against, Maddi's chest swelled another cup size. Her nipples were puffy and firm, sending stronger waves of pleasure through her back. Her booty jiggled and shook despite herself, as the shivers caused her body to move against her own will.

"Nnngh, hehehehe, ooh! Yes, moooore," she groaned, drooling a bit from the side of her lips. She'd actually expanded beyond her normal Juggalos breast size, and as her panties snapped from the expansion of her ass, she remembered her butt was swelling as well. But the tickling was so good at this point that what had shocked her into coherency minutes ago now did nothing more than bring a wider smile to her face. "Mm, yeah, yeah, s-so good~" From all the rubbing and dragging, Maddi's body had let loose enough spores to make dandelions jealous. Every little bit of the fungus was just as infectious as the feathers she'd plucked out, and her vigorous dragging on the carpet made them get released even faster.

Maddi's hair-feathers all angled towards her backside and kept rubbing at it, causing it to swell up faster. Her mind delirious with pleasure at this point, Maddi's hands went back and began scratching at her rump and thighs. The white fungal splotches on her upper legs became more cohesive as she forced her curves to grow ever-wider.

"Mmm, hehehe, ahhh, yes, hoohoooo… mmf, hahhh!" She shoved her boobs into the carpet again. Some of her feathers were plucked off in the process, but she had more than enough to spare. They'd simply come back, larger and more ticklish than before. Maddi's eyes looked gone as she wiggled her butt in the air. What had been merely a sizable donk moments ago already superseded a size 2 Juggalos ass. But her breasts were still far ahead of what she normally experienced. She giggled madly, and soon found her boobs against the wall, having reached the end of the carpet. Maddi groaned as she forced herself up, pushing her breasts into the wall. Various framed pictures were knocked off as she attempted to squash all of her melons into the side of her home. She savored every little bump in the paint or corner of the frames. Anything to get more of the pleasant feelings to send her into paradise.

Then her door opened up. Maddi twisted her body towards the door, but backed up towards the nearest object. She didn't care what it was. She just needed more stimulation on her rump. Their television, their computer desk, a lamp, she didn't even know what she touched. All she could comprehend was something scratching at her tush and that was all she needed.

"Maddi, you home? I've got a shift tonight but I couldn't remember if you-" Maddi's roommate cut herself off as she stared at Maddi's altered form. Most of her body slathered in the fungal, expansive infection, with breasts that actually outsized Sheila's Juggalos measurements. "Oh, oh god, Maddi, what's going on?!" she asked, backing up worriedly. 

"Nnngh, hehehehe, ahh, mmf, f-feathers," Maddi mumbled, before biting down on her lip. She cooed as her ass expanded mightily behind her, growing faster and doing its best to catch up to her mammoth boobs. "S-So many, hehehe, hahaha, feathers!" the expanded woman called out. Her hands, lined with several bunches of long, wispy feathers, did their best to lift up her boobs. They barely could get any heft, before she broke down in giggles again. "S-So, ahaha, oho, t-ticklish, mmhmm, mmmhmmhmm!"

"Oh, oh crap," Sheila replied. "H-hang on, I'll call 911. You just, you just stay in here, okay?" Maddi's blonde friend wasn't sure how much of Maddi was there mentally, but Sheila knew she shouldn't be around Maddi right now.

"Mmmngh, S-Sheila?" Maddi mumbled. "S-So, ehehehe, itchy, mmf!" Maddi and Sheila circled slowly around one another. Maddi would step forward towards Sheila, and then back up into the nearest wall. Sheila had to stay as far away from Maddi as possible, while doing her best not to step on the many feathers that littered the floor. "S-Scratch, ahahaha…"

"Y-Yeah, Maddi, I know. Just, um…" Sheila's eyes widened as she found herself staring back at the open door to her house. One that soon became blocked by Maddi's swollen, feather-covered ass as the woman wedged herself in place.

"Mmmmf, mmhmm, y-yes, so good~ Best, ahaha, ohoho, sp-spot!" Maddi mentioned. She began shaking her hips back and forth, urging her itching to spread.

"Maddi! No, no, stop scratching. And, and come out of the door frame please, I need to…" Sheila saw Maddi attempt a step forward, and simply bounce back. She was thoroughly stuck in place, while Sheila was trapped in the hotbed of infectious feathers. "Oh…" Sheila pulled out her phone and dialed emergency services as quickly as possible. The blonde did her best to explain what happened, while Maddi's curves continued to expand. Her feather-coated ass was open to the public, the feathers that coated her rump occasionally flying off down the street, while her longest ones tickled her ass relentlessly. Inside, Maddi's fingers toyed with her boobs as best as she could, keeping her firmly stuck in place while Sheila waited for help.

"Mmm, hehehe, ahahaha, yes, mm, f-feathers, ohoho, mm… yes. Yes, mmf. Hehehe!" Maddi moaned and giggled, sinking deeper and deeper into the cavern of squish she'd created for herself. Sheila stood there, paralyzed, and had no choice but to wait. She hoped emergency services came soon. She was starting to get antsy. There was a nagging itch on her thigh.


End file.
